wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost of Wuzzleburg
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Chef Fritz *Madame Zabinga *Birdy Bird Summary Wubbzy wants to win the contest for Scariest Costume during the Halloween party. Recap The episode opens at the Wubb Club, where Wubbzy tires to scare the viewers with a jack-o-lantern and a spooky laugh, he then reveals himself and asks the viewers if he scared them, proceeding to say that it's fun to scare people and it's the best day of all to scare people, the day of the big Halloween party. He then points out that Walden, Widget, and Daizy are getting ready for it, and proceeds to dress like a ghost and tries to scare them. He tries to scare Walden first, but he doesn't and Walden asks him how his pumpkin face looks, to which Wubbzy says it looks great. Wubbzy then tries to scare Daizy, but fails again, and is asked by Daizy if the flowers she's setting up, called Kooky-Spooky Flowers, are cute, to which he sadly agrees. Wubbzy proceeds to try and scare Widget, but he fails once more, and is shown by Widget her newest invention, the Party Pal 3000, which can blow up balloons, shoot confetti, play music, and will take pictures throughout the party, and it takes one as an example. Wubbzy sadly admires it and walks away to a big armchair. Daizy asks him what's wrong, and Wubbzy says that he didn't scare either of them. The three try to make him feel better by saying that they were scared, but Wubbzy is still upset, saying that he won't win the first prize for the scariest costume at the party wearing an old sheet. Walden and the others show off their costumes (Walden is dressed as Vespoochio, the ancient king of Zoomlar, Widget is a Hydraulic Turbo Ratchet, and Daizy is a Flower Princess), saying that it doesn't matter what he's dressed as, he can be anything he wants, be it something funny, crazy, or pretty, and the only important thing is to have fun. Wubbzy likes all his friends' costumes, but he's determined to win first prize for the scariest costume, and decides to find something scary in the costume room. Once he gets there, he tries on different costumes to see which is scarier, including a witch costume, a werewolf costume, a lawyer costume, and a Frankenstein's Monster costume. But Wubbzy decides to find something even scarier Soon, Birdy Bird flies in and lands on a box and gets Wubbzy's attention. Though at first he finds only junk inside, he finds two old tin cans, puts them over his eyes, growls, and scares Birdy Bird. Wubbzy then decides, inspired by the scare, to make a scary costume. He then proceeds to make his costume, calling himself The Hairy-Scary Monster from Planet Doom. He has a look at himself in the mirror, and really likes what he sees, saying that he'll win first prize for sure and his new costume is way better than his ghost costume. Soon, the party starts and all the guests arrive, but there's no sight of Wubbzy. Daizy says that he'll miss all the fun, but little does she, or Walden and Widget know that Wubbzy is nearby, hiding behind a jack-o-lantern, ready to scare someone. He then proceeds to scare Madame Zabinga and Chef Fritz. After that, he scares Daizy, who's looking at herself in the mirror, then Walden, who's bobbing for apples, and finally Widget, who's talking with someone dressed as a nut used for building. He also manages to scare Huggy (off-screen) and the person dressed as a building nut. Everyone Wubbzy scared gathers together saying that they saw a terrifying monster, with Daizy going so far as to say that the Wubb Club might be haunted. Wubbzy laughs at accomplished work, but decides to tell his friends its only him so that he can win the prize, and asks a ghost right behind him if he agrees. But as he walks toward his friends, he ends up realizing what's behind him and runs away in fear. His friends spot him in his costume and get scared, but when Wubbzy trips over an apple, he loses his costume and he's revealed to his friends. However, their reaction to Wubbzy being the monster the whole time changes when they see the ghost he tells them about and run away as a result. Wubbzy soon follows, but he and everyone else finds out that it was just Birdy Bird under a sheet. Soon, the winner of the first prize for scariest costume is revealed to be Birdy Bird. Wubbzy admits that it's fun to be scared, and everyone laughs, until Daizy scares everyone away with a spooky laugh, and then pops up to say that its more fun to scare people as the episode ends. Post-Show Skit The music video for the song "Halloween Night" plays. The nice witch from Once Upon a Wubbzy makes a cameo appearance during the music video. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): El fantasma de Wuzzleburgo * Portuguese (Portugal): O fantasma de Wuzzleburg * Turkish: Wuzzleburg'ün hayaleti Trivia * In The Nasty Nose, when Daizy was making Wubbzy hide his nose by using make-up, she made him look like a monster which scared him, but didn't scare Daizy. However, in this episode, Wubbzy was able to get back at Daizy, who was looking in a mirror; Wubbzy, dressed as a different monster, popped up and scared her, similar to how she scared Wubbzy in The Nasty Nose. Goofs/Errors * After Wubbzy says "Right, Mr. Ghost?" and continues to walk, his hand is behind his mouth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2008 Category:Wubbzy